Futura Esposa de Vampiro Sadico
by Aisuki Leez
Summary: Yui es llevada a la mansión de los Sakamaki, allí viven Ayato, Laito, Kanato y la madre Cordelia. Pronto Yui se encuentra amenazada a muerte en caso de no coopera y casarse con uno de los 3 vampiros. Esto se debe a un plan entre Richter y Cordelia donde necesitan una mortal. Los vampiros no quieren cooperar, al no conocer sus intenciones, pero mueren por beber la sangre de Yui.
1. Los Sakamaki's

**Este fanfic lo comencé a escribir porque me gusto el anime de Diabolik Lovers, se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño "twist" donde Cordelia está viva. Seguiré con la historia muy pronto. Siempre comienzo el primer capítulo corto, así que el segundo será más largo. No olviden dejar reviews para saber cuál es su opinión respecto al fic… Gracias!**

**DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL**

Era de madrugada, una como cualquier otra, a veces salgo a caminar mientras escucho un poco de música, y por esto no me percato de ruido alguno. Normalmente saldría acompañada de mi amiga. Pero Kanade se encuentra un poco delicada de salud. La verdad hoy no quería que fuera la excepción ya que caminar me relaja, me deja pensar las cosas mejor y no tomo decisiones de las cuales me pueda arrepentir en un futuro.

Entonces sucedió… Iba caminando y luego siento dos fuertes manos en mis hombros, que me halan hacia atrás… una cabeza al lado de mi cuello, y dos filosas agujas espetadas en mi cuello. "_¿Algo succiona mi cuello?" _– me dije a mi misma mientras voltee los ojos lo más que podía a ver que era…

Un chico de una estatura como la mía acababa de morderme y me estaba "chupando" la sangre. Sus ojos tenían un color hermoso, lila… al igual que su pelo… Pero el problema no era ese, es que parece un Vampiro. "_¡Vampiro! ¿Acaso existen? ¿Entonces… moriré, me va a matar?" _– pensé mientras me ponía más nerviosa e intente pedir ayuda.

**-Alguien, por favor… Ayu… mph…mmmm – ** me había tapado la boca para que no pudiera hablar.

Comenzó a retirar sus colmillos de mi cuello, y la sensación era dolorosa, no pude evitar llevar mis manos a mi cuello, ahí permanecía una sensación latente en el área afectada. Al chico alejarse de mi pude ver que tenía un oso en la mano. Mi sangre se deslizaba de su boca hasta su barbilla. El la saboreo completa y luego se hecho a reír al ver mi expresión.

**-¿Asustada la humana? ¿Ne, teddy… encuentras que ella es fascinante? Yo creo que lo es, Y podría serlo aún más. **

"_¿Esta… está hablando con ese oso?" _– Intente salir corriendo mientras pensaba en ese dato, y pude lograr captar una pequeña vista del niño con una molesta expresión en su rostro mientras lo dejaba tras de mí. Luego cuando volví la vista hacia el frente, a donde me dirigía corriendo… ahí estaba el. Justo al frente mío. Me detuve congelada en ese mismo lugar… ¿Qué… pero si lo había dejado tras de mi… cómo?

**-Teddy… creo que la niña no se lleva con nosotros. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Castigarla…?**

**-¿Qué quieres de mí? **– Grite aterrorizada, sentía lágrimas en mis ojos. Y miraba a todos lados a ver si veía a alguien.

No lograba ver a nadie, lo cual me desespero más. Pero a lo lejos logre ver una persona sentada en un árbol, observando el espectáculo. _"¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no me ayuda?"-_ La sombra al percatarse que yo había capturado visión de ella, se bajó del árbol y comenzó a dirigirse a nosotros.

**-Suficiente Kanato… - **Dijo un joven más alto, de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes brillantes **–Comprendo que tienes un morbo por torturar tu alimento antes de acabar con el… pero por favor. ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! **

¿Alimento? ¿Quién es el alimento? ¿Yo?... Pero por supuesto, es un vampiro… Y por lo que veo el otro también lo es.

Recordé la cruz que siempre llevaba conmigo, en las leyendas los vampiros no pueden acercarse a cruces, No soportan el sol y puedes matarlos con una estaca al corazón. Así que tome mi cruz y la puse delante mío.

**-¡Atrás, aléjense de mi… o serán lastimados! **

**-¡Ha! Esta idiota… enserio crees que eso nos puede hacer algo. **– mire asombrada al peli rojo mientras estaba frente a mí. De un momento a otro se encontraba tras de mi sus brazos sosteniéndome en un abrazo, y su cara justo al lado de mi cuello. **–Ha… eres tan plana como un panqueque… eres el alimento perfecto, tienes buen olor… **- de repente sentí su lengua en mi cuello.

**-Ahhhhh… ¡No! ¿Qué haces? – **grite mientras sentía la piel de gallina.

**-Y definitivamente buen sabor… - **El peli rojo observo al otro, quien ahora podía identificar como Kanato **–Buena elección, madre estará contenta… y Laito también. **

Kanato sonreía satisfecho mientras acariciaba su oso de peluche. Voltee mis ojos al peli rojo, quien tenía una sonrisa morbosa y me mostraba sus colmillos. _"Tengo miedo… mucho miedo… ¿Qué pasara conmigo ahora?" _**– **Es lo último que recuerdo.

Lo siguiente es que estoy acostada en una cama gigantesca, un cuarto hermoso y espacioso, digno de una princesa. "Ehh… ¿Dónde estoy?" – Pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama. Al mirar alrededor del cuarto, veo en el balcón de este una mujer parada, de pelo largo, hermoso de color lila… como el de Kanato. _"Eh… es cierto. ¡Me había encontrado con vampiros!" –_ y de un momento a otro estaba recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

La mujer volteo lentamente hacia mí, con una sonrisa inusual, parecía malévola pero tierna a la vez. Sus ojos color verdes eran hermosos, como los del otro vampiro que estaba con Kanato. La mujer entro a la habitación y se presentó.

**-Hola, pequeña jovencita. Mi nombre es Cordelia, espero que mis dos hijos no hayan sido insensatos contigo. **

**-Ah… no, no del todo… etto… **-¿Cómo decirle a un vampiro que sus hijos no son sensatos del todo? En especial si andan chupándoles la sangre a las personas sin su permiso y tratándolas como comida. Pero por supuesto yo no podía decir eso sin temer por mi vida. Cordelia rio de manera sínica.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – **Me pregunto con altanería dejando de reírse y su expresión tornándose seria.

**-Yui… Yui Komori. **– respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza.

**-Bueno Yui, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. En el closet ahí un poco de ropa para que te cambies. **–Comenzó a retirarse de mi habitación cuando se volvió a dirigir a mí. **–Quiero que te vistas elegantemente con la ropa que ahí encuentras, y bajes a cenar con nosotros. No te lo estoy pidiendo… es una orden. **– Y con eso se marchó y me dejo a solas en el cuarto. ¡Que mujer tan… tan… rara!

¿Bajar a cenar? ¿Vestirme elegantemente? ¿Piensan matarme después de la cena?

No puedo evitar todas estas preguntas que rodean mi cabeza ahora. ¿Es este el fin? ¿Cómo me puede pasar esto a mí? Estoy tan confundida y asustada, desearía escapar… pero esta habitación está en el tercer piso… imagino. Está muy alto, no puedo escapar por el balcón. Y de todas formas, ni siquiera sé dónde me encuentro.

Al vestirme con un traje negro de los muchos que encontré en el closet, baje. El mayordomo me acompaño hasta el comedor Cuando entre en ella se encontraban sentados, El joven peli rojo, Kanato, Cordelia y otro joven de cabello marrón rojizo, quien usaba un sombrero con lazo rojo. Al mirarlo a los ojos note que son del mismo color que los de Cordelia, y el otro vampiro… verde brillantes. ¡Son hermosos!

**-Toma asiento junto a mi pequeña. **– dijo Cordelia mientras me guardaba una silla junto a ella.

**-Ah… esta es la Bitch-chan que trajo Ayato y Kanato. **– Decía el joven de sombrero – **No es impresionante, pero tiene buen aroma. **

**-Laito… compórtate frente a nuestra invitada. **–Decia Cordelia. Luego volteo a ver a Kanato quien estaba Jugando con su comida. **–Kanato por favor… no le des tu comida al oso. **

Kanato la miro un poco decepcionado y malhumorado

**-Pensé que ella seria nuestra comida… **-decía Kanato mientras alejaba el plato de comida **– Pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo al escogerla. –**Ahora miraba a Ayato, reprochándole lo ocurrido.

**-¡AH! No me mires a mí… Uno nunca sabe cuándo el pensar de esta mujer cambiara. **– Ayato se refería a su madre como "esta mujer" ¿Acaso no la respeta?

**-¡MUY BIEN YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! **– Grito Cordelia molesta – **Kanato, cariño… hiciste un buen trabajo. **

Kanato sonrió emocionado al escuchar las palabras de su madre reconociendo su gran trabajo.

**-Pero… no creo que ella sea indicada como… comida. **- dijo Cordelia mientras observaba a sus 3 hijos.

Todos la miraban en confusión… hasta yo. "_¿Si no soy comida para ellos… Entonces qué? ¡Significan que me dejaran ir!_" –La esperanza había nacido en mí nuevamente. ¡Este no era el fin!

**-Creo que ella sería la indicada como la esposa de uno de ustedes. **- les aclaro la duda de... ¿A que se refiere?

**-¿UHHHHH? – **todos los presentes allí en la mesa gritamos al unísono excepto Cordelia.

**-Esposa… ¿Yo? ¡NO… no puedo… yo soy…. Humana… tengo que regresar! **- comence a protestar. ¡Yo no puedo vivir aqui! Y mucho menos casarme con uno de ellos...

**-Bitch-chan… la única manera que saldrás tú de aquí es muerta. – **dijo Laito molesto. No sé si por mi presencia, o por lo que su madre acababa de decir.

**-¡TSK! Ni creas que podrás decirle con quien debe casarse a su majestad. Lamento arruinar tus planes… pero… paso. **– Dijo Ayato como si tuviera alguna autoridad. ¿Su majestad? Se está refiriendo a el mismo?

**-A mí no me molestaría volverla parte de mi colección… al final de cuentas parece una muñeca. **– La voz y las palabras de Kanato eran las más que me ponían la carne de gallina, es sádico.

**-Bitch-chan no parece excepcional en lo más mínimo… es una Bitch común y corriente. **- Laito era indescriptiblemente grosero

**-¡Ya basta ustedes! Me tienen harta… conozcan la chica, y trátenla. Seria una buena esposa para ustedes… Ya me tienen harta… No acaban a decidirse por una mortal, entonces, se la escojo yo… y punto! – **Cordelia estaba molesta y se había puesto de pie para marcharse.

**-Madre, solo porque el tío tiene planes contigo y una mortal… no significa que nosotros debemos ser cómplice. Y más aún si no informan cuál es el plan. – **Laito se había puesto de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. **–Yo prefiero acabar con su vida y ya. **–Su intención era obvia… quería mi sangre.

Comencé a correr fuera del comedor, por los pasillos de la casa. De la nada, Ayato me había agarrado por la cintura y estaba a punto de morderme. Cuando de la nada Cordelia apareció y le dio un pescozón.

**-¡TSK… como te atreves a golpear a su majestad!** – dijo Ayato irritado mientras me soltaba.

**-Entonces vas a respetar a tu madre. **– Grito Cordelia a Ayato. Cuando mire hacia el lado, Kanato y Laito también estaban con nosotros. ¿Cómo pueden aparecer así de la nada? **–Los tres comiencen a respetar a su madre… o aténganse a las consecuencias. – **Cordelia volteo a verme con sus ojos verdes llenos de ira y rencor. **–Y tu mocosa… pon de tu parte para que uno de estos Idiotas se enamore de ti. O yo misma acabare contigo con mis propias manos. **

Amenazada a muerte, aterrorizada por un futuro incierto… viviendo entre vampiros sádicos y sedientos. Sin nadie en quien confiar, y sin tener decir u opción para elegir lo que quiero, tengo que aceptar y vivir bajo sus reglas. Ya no puedo mantener baja mi guardia, ya no puedo sentirme en paz… constantemente me sentiré en peligro… siendo la Futura esposa de un vampiro sádico.


	2. Rivalidad

Me encontraba en mi nuevo cuarto… ya que aparentemente este será mi nuevo hogar. ¿Qué pasara con mi vida en el mundo? Mi padre, Kanade, la escuela… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Habia salido a caminar ayer porque había discutido con mi padre, quería viajar y estudiar en Estados Unidos, pero él no me daba autorización. Estaba pensando escapar en algún momento, allá continuaría mi vida… pero ahora. ¡Primero debería escapar de aquí! Pero eso no se ve posible, soy una prisionera, al menos hasta que alguien reporte mi desaparición y logren encontrarme.

"**Oi!..." **– Ayato había entrado a mi habitación y se había sentado junto a mí. – **"¿Qué piensas panqueque?" **

"**Porque me llamas así… mi nombre es Yui… ¡Y-U-I!"**

"**¡Uh! ¿Quién te dijo que puedes hablarle así a su majestad?" –** Ayato agarro por la quijada con la punta de sus dedos y acerco su cara a la mía. – **"Recuerda que no estás en posición de hablarme de esa manera. ¡Y yo te llamo como se me dé la gana. PANQUEQUE!" – **Me soltó la quijada, pero no dejaba de observarme. Su cara seguía muy cerca a la mía.

"**Por favor guarda distancia entre nosotros… no me gusta que estés demasiado cerca de mi" **

"**Tsk… eres tan tediosa…" **– Ayato se levantó de mi cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Volteo antes de salir – **"¿Cuándo vamos a tener una cita? **

"**¿Qu.. Que.. Que dices? ¿Una cita?" **– Estaba completamente nerviosa- **¿De qué hablas?**

"**¿Acaso quieres morir? Si eso es lo que quieres… conmigo no hay problema panqueque. Solo pensé en hacerte un favor" **

"**¿Mo…mo.. Morir dices?" **– pregunte asustada y nerviosa

"**¿Acaso crees que esa mujer no hablaba enserio?… ¡tsk! Ella no tiene escrúpulos"**

"**¿Te refieres a tu madre?" **– le pregunte mientras Ayato se veía un poco irritado.

"**¡A quien más voy a referirme idiota!" **

"**Bueno… tú y tus hermanos quieren beber mi sangre. ¡Cualquiera de ustedes puede matarme!. **

¿Cómo puede hablar así de su madre, si él es igual que ella? El también quiere acabar con mi vida, y ahora debo permanecer aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

"**Considéralo como un favor… Morir por uno de mis hermanos o su majestad, es mucho mejor que por manos de esa mujer." **– dijo mientras salía de la habitación. **– "Pero la verdad… es mejor saborearte bien antes de acabar contigo" **– se sonrió de una manera malvada – **"Hasta luego panqueque" **

Estoy desconcertada, siento como si esto es solo una pesadilla, y que en cualquier momento debo despertar. ¡Pero se me está haciendo imposible! No quiero seguir aquí entre ellos y su madre, quiero volver…

Más por la tarde al salir de la habitación para caminar un poco encontré a Laito y Kanato. Ambos estaban conversando y se voltearon a verme… sus miradas me asustan, No sé cómo reaccionar cerca de ellos, uno es sádico y el otro demasiado grosero.

Laito se acercó a mí mientras sonreía. Sujeto mi barbilla con firmeza mientras pasaba su lengua por mi cuello.

"**AHHHH… ¿Por qué… tienen que hacer cosas desagradables?" **– le pregunte molesta mientras trataba de salirme de su agarre.

"**¿Por qué preguntas? Simplemente porque así lo deseamos. ¿Crees que no tenemos el derecho de hacer contigo lo que se nos da la gana? Deberías ser agradecida de que aun sigues con vida." **– me soltó de su agarre de mala gana y continuo su caminando por el pasillo.

Kanato que se había quedado observándome estaba sujetando su oso como siempre, no decía nada solo me observaba. Yo no me atrevía a decir nada… Solo esperaba a ver qué pasaba. De la nada Kanato me sonrió amigablemente.

"**¿Qué opinas cobre una cita conmigo?" **

"**¡Ehhhhh! ¿Cita?" **

Su cambio de actitud hacia mí… ¿Por qué? ¿Tan drástico? Esperaba que saliera con un comentario de mal gusto.

"**Si, es lo que mi madre desea. Los tres deberíamos tener una cita contigo y darte la oportunidad de conocerte a ver si alguno se enamora de ti." **

_¿Entonces es obediente?_- Me pregunte a mí misma mientras lo observaba sorprendida.

"**Sé que no me enamoraría de ti… Pero quiero estar bien con mi madre." **

Al menos es honesto y dice lo que realmente siente y sus motivos.

"**¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?" **

Por un momento su sonrisa me causo escalofríos y sus ojos… no podía dejar de observarlos…

"**Déjame Sorprenderte… ¿Si?" **

"**¡Oi… Oi! ¿Qué demonios haces Kanato? aléjate de lo que no te pertenece… ella es de su majestad" **– la voz de Ayato me hizo voltear a verlo y encontrarme con sus ojos.

"**Hahahaha… ¿Y desde cuando la proclamas como tuya?" **

"**¡TSK… Desde que yo le pedí la cita más primero que tú!**

Ambos se miraban como si se estuvieran retando, con enojo y furia… ¿Acaso van a pelear? ¿Por una cita?

"**Yo… Yo, ¡Yo no le he dicho que si a ninguno de los dos!" **

Ambos me miraban ahora enojados a mí, la verdad esto no me gusta… creo que debí permanecer callada. Ayato soltó una carcajada y Kanato se reía suave mientras sobaba a su oso de peluche.

"**¿Escuchaste lo que dijo la humana Teddy? ¿No crees que es gracioso? ¡Se cree que tiene palabra y poder!" **- ¡Uh! ¿Qué me creo… Que?

Ayato me sujeto por una mano con fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarme por todo el pasillo hasta volver a meterme en mi habitación. Allí me tumbo en la cama y se posiciono encima de mí.

"**¡Suéltame… Déjame ir!" **

"**¿De verdad crees que tu palabra o lo que pienses le vale a mis hermanos y mi madre?" **

No conteste… La verdad no se qué esperar de estos vampiros, tampoco tengo idea para que me quieren, aparate de que sea la esposa de uno de ellos. El agarre de Ayato se había vuelto más suave, y luego ya solo tenía sus manos sobre mis brazos.

"**Ellos nunca tendrán en cuenta lo que tu deseas o quieres… Pero…" **– lo interrumpí

"**¿Pero?" **– pregunte un poco animada por saber que es ese "pero" que tal vez me de crédito en este lugar.

"**Si eres buena con su majestad, él siempre va a considerarte en todo lo que se le haga posible." **

Su rostro se estaba acercando al mío poco a poco. ¿Acaso se enamoró de mí? ¡Por eso está hablándome así! Cerré los ojos esperando sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero no… lo que sentí fueron colmillos clavados en mi cuello, bebiendo mi sangre… ¡Dolor… agonizante dolor!

Con las fuerzas que tenía logre empujar a Ayato y sus colmillos salieron de mi cuello de manera brusca, me abrió la herida un poco. El dolor que causaron sus colmillos al salir de mi cuello hizo las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos.

"**¿Cómo puedes engañarme así? ¡Me hiciste creer que…!"**

"**Mira panqueque… su majestad no te ha hecho creer nada. ¡Solo te dije que si eras buena! Pero con esa actitud…" **- ¿Acaso se refiere al empujón que le acabo de dar? ¡Se lo merece! **– No vas a conseguir nada. **

"**Entonces… ¿Por qué no acabas con mi vida de un buena vez y terminamos con todo" **

Ayato no daba crédito a mis palabras, me miraba confundido y preocupado.

"**Esas no deberían ser las palabras que salgan de tu boca." **– Luego de decir eso volteo hacia la puerta y antes de salir de mi cuarto me dijo; **-"Estúpido panqueque"**


End file.
